Seeinstructions): This core, which serves all projects in the Center, has two primary functions related to coding and analysis of behavioral observation data. First, it will provide a centralized infrastructure that will ensure consistent and reliable observational data across Center research projects. Second, it will enhance the capacity of Center investigators to gather, code, and analyze behavioral observation data in current and future research. Coding is a central component of the proposed Center for several reasons. First, consistent with recent calls for the use of multiple levels of analysis in understanding developmental phenomena, behavioral coding allows for examination of key individual and interactional phenomena at a number of levels. For example, in Projects 1 and 2, both real-time, microsocial coding and qualitative coding will be used to examine parental sensitivity, responsiveness, and limit-setting. Second, it will allow us to look across species (nonhuman primates and humans) and human populations (postinstitutionalized adoptees and foster children) at common elements of the conceptual model. Third, coded observational data can be combined with self- report data and information obtained by other informants to develop multimethod, multiagent composite and latent construct scores that might have greater generalizability than single-source measures. These composite scores and constructs will be employed in multivariate modeling and other statistical analyses in a number of the planned projects. The PI for the core is Fisher, and the primary site will be the Oregon Social Learning Center (OSLC). The second coding site will be Emory University, where all primate coding will occur under the direction of Sanchez and McCormack (Co-l). Pears, Dozier and Carlson will also serve as Co-Is. The proposed core continues the tradition of theoretical integration that has marked collaborations among Center scientists. As with the centralized saliva assay activities for all Center research (see Assay/Genetics Core), centralized coding is cost effective and allows for a high degree of consistency in the data across projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Children who experience early adversity are at significant risk for emotional and cognitive problems. We integrate work on toddlers in foster care, toddlers adopted from orphanages, and Rhesus infants abused by their mothers to understand how these experiences affect the development of brain systems involved in emotion and attention. We also focus on types of parenting that help neurobehavioral recovery..